Harry Potter, A Different Tale
by NevilleGonnaGiveYouUp
Summary: Harry finds out about Magic earlier than expected by a long lost wizard. Merlin meets a young boy and tells him a story. It was as simple as that. But nothing ever is simple, is it? Merlin and Harry Potter crossover. One shot/short story.
1. A Bedtime Story

**Harry, at aged 7 and a half,** did something truly remarkable today. He had vanished and reappeared elsewhere. His cousin and friends had been chasing him, as usual. But they hadn't caught young Harry. The strange thing was, to Harry, it felt like magic. Uncle Vernon always said magic didn't exist. So, if not magic, what had happened to make him land on the school's roof?

As he walked home, cutting through the park as Dudley had gone home early today, Harry noticed a very old man with long grey hair and a long beard on a swing, seeming very sad. Harry frowned. He didn't like seeing people sad. Even if he saw his Aunt Petunia cry, he often wanted to comfort her no matter how much he disliked her and Uncle Vernon. Harry slowly made his way to the swing next to the man, sitting down. Savouring the moment. _The first time I've actually been on a swing, I feel I would have enjoyed this a few years ago as much as I'm enjoying it now. _Harry thought briefly before feeling very brave.

"Hello, Sir. Are you okay?" Harry smiled when the man looked at him, confusion held in the man's eyes first before his own smile appeared on his face.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to speak to strangers?" He asked, smiling slightly and Harry looked to the ground, stopping the tears falling down his face. He shook his head as he replied the stranger.

"No. They died before they could," Harry all but whispered. Harry took his eyes off the floor when he felt the man staring. His eyes widened, the eyes of old and sadness looked to him with grief. Harry bit his lip, not meaning to make the man even more sad than he was before.

"I am sorry. I know how it feels to loose those you love." The stranger said gravely. "That is a story for another time. The question I have for you, young one. What are you doing out here all alone?" Harry frowned at the question. Not only did this stranger knew what it felt to loose someone they cared about ... but he actually asked Harry a question of worry. No one ever worried about him. Ever.

"I... My Uncle forgot about me so I chose to walk home." Harry said truthfully.

"Your Uncle forgot? Does he do that often? What is your name, child?" The man seemed genuinely concerned and that freaked Harry out a little. He whimpered, before managing to get out of his fear. What if Uncle Vernon found out he was talking about him to a stranger?!

"Harry Potter. But please, Sir. Don't tell anyone. He doesn't normally but I think he was too caught up with his son and what happened today he just... forgot?" Harry questioned at the end. He heard the man sigh deeply.

"Ahhh, I see. No, don't worry child. I won't tell. One more question. What happened today?" Harry bit his lip. Should he tell the truth? But the man would just laugh. Say magic isn't real and then leave. Forget about him like everyone else.

"You'll laugh. Like you said. If I shouldn't talk to strangers, why should I tell you? I don't even know your name." Harry said with a cute pout towards the end which made the stranger smile.

"Ah, you're a smart one, Harry. Don't ever hide that. I wouldn't dream of laughing. And my name? Is Morgan." Morgan spoke with some seriousness that made Harry decide to trust the man. A decision that would change the course of events later to come.

Harry wanted to let himself be smart. But, life would be hell, Dudley would bully him even more. _Though, what could be worse? Me failing because of Dudley and him still bullying me? Or Me passing yet Dudley would still bully me the same? _Harry thought as he spoke to Morgan.

"I... I was running from my cousin and his gang. Trying to escape from them. I reached a dead end and at the point gave up. Wishing I was anywhere but there. All of a sudden I was up on the school's roof. The teacher's didn't know how I got there, said I was rebelling. Dudley just told lies, as usual. Uncle was angry but cared about his dudykins more than me." Harry said in one long breath. He suddenly felt very nervous. What would Morgan say? Would he just turn around and leave? Laugh, even though he said he wouldn't? Adults have a history of lying.

"Harry, child. I can explain to you what happened but I think you know the answer already, deep down. There will be people in the world who wouldn't want you to know this, Harry Potter. I think you should be told. In my opinion you're not too young to hear this." Morgan spoke which had Harry leaning on the edge of his seat, quite literally, wanting to know more. Who were these people? He wasn't a baby, Harry could handle whatever Morgan was about to throw at him. _I think. _He thought briefly, listening in carefully.

"Magic is real, Harry Potter." Harry froze on those three words. He was always told it wasn't real, that it was just his imagination. Had his Aunt and Uncle been lying to him all this time?

"What you did today was accidental magic. But I will explain that later. For now, you need to know the basics. A long time ago..." And Morgan proceeded to tell young Harry a version of the story many magical children will have heard hundreds of times as a bed time story. The founders of Hogwarts, how magic existed through the Elves from long ago. How magic exists through everyone, no matter if Muggle or not. As Morgan finished, Harry only had one question as he stored the information in his clever brain.

"If all that is true, Morgan. Where do I come into all this? What happened to make me end up with... Muggles?" Harry was unsure if he liked the word 'Muggles' or not. He also didn't like how the founders had split, how the magic of the school and Houses were lost. He felt sorry for Godric and Salazar, great friends torn apart. Harry imagined it would be sad to loose a best friend. Not that he ever had one.

"Now, I think you need to hear that tale when you're a little older. But, I will tell you one thing. You are important, Harry. Very important. Don't ever loose hope." Morgan spoke and Harry frowned, even more confused than he was before.

"Morgan, I have lots of questions -" Harry started and Morgan put a hand up. "I know, young one. But you need to go back to your Aunt and Uncle." Harry looked to the floor again, pouting, not wanting to go back. He would do anything to be in this Wizarding world Morgan spoke of so fondly.

"But -"

"No buts, Harry. Don't let the muggles give you a hard time. I'll be around, if you ever need me." He said and after a few moments Harry looked up, confused as Morgan had just disappeared. Frowning, Harry slowly walked away from the playground, making his way back to the Dursleys. _Morgan was right about one thing. If he was as important as Morgan made it out to be... could he change how things were in that house? I am only seven, but I have magic... And nothing is normal about that. Is it? _Harry thought carefully, with a slight smirk on his face.

Harry was forming a plan. A change in fate for a few years to come.

What Harry didn't know was, as he was walking away, his new friend 'Morgan', was sitting on a stone at the Lake of Avalon. Which had long since been lost to the world and almost forgotten. Sat there, waiting for his King to return, was a ancient warlock... his name, Merlin.

_Author's Note:__So, I couldn't sleep and decided to open Documents and write whatever came to my head. This was the outcome. Like it or don't, review or not. This is either a one shot or a short story depending... Thanks for taking your time to read it. _


	2. Stay Positive

**A year has gone by** since Harry had met Morgan and not much has changed. His plan didn't really work out how it was meant to but he does get meals and a proper bed now, which he thought was good enough for him. But, because he has been doing so well in school, Dudley and Uncle Vernon were making his life even more of a living hell than before.

Harry hadn't seen his friend Morgan and he was starting to think it was just his imagination, an imaginary friend. What was giving him hope, like Morgan had told him, was always being in the library in the village until Harry had to go back to the house. This way, he was avoiding Dudley as he would never set foot in a library. So he read. What he wasn't expecting to find in the library was a torn book of an Aurthurian legend. Which was now by far his favourite book in that library.

One day, coming up to Harry's nineth birthday, Harry made his normal shortcut to said library. But before he could reach it, he froze mid step. There, stood Dudley and his gang, looking very smug. Harry's face spoke of fear which Dudley enjoyed very much.

"Ah, Harry. You didn't make it to your precious library this time, did you?" Dudley taunted and Harry slowly backed up, trying to figure out a way to escape. Running would get him nowhere. He was trying not to panic. So, instead of panicking Harry thought to instead, insult Dudley. Which would just make everything worse.

"Oh, did you want to be shown around? I doubt you could even read the baby books in that library," Harry spoke, regretting it the moment he finished as Dudley had a huge smile on his face.

"I just might go easy on you now. Because Daddy will give you an even worse beating later on." Before Harry could process what was said the gang closed in. Dudley took one punch to Harry's face and Harry fell, blacking out almost immediately. He heard laughter, and a women screaming.

When Harry woke a few hours later, it was dark and his head was spinning. He sat up from the ground and blinked a few times, unsure whether this was a fragment of his imagination or not. Morgan was back, sitting on the ground opposite to him, legs crossed. He seemed to be humming. Maybe meditating? Harry frowned, rubbing his head. _Ow. There's definitely a brusie there. _He thought before deciding to speak.

"Morgan?" He whispered. Morgan nodded and Harry still had a frown on his face. "Why now? You said you'd be around. Why only now appear?" Harry asked, a little put out at Morgan, disappointed that he hadn't come by often like Harry thought he might.

"Oh, Harry. I kept my eye on you. Who did you think left you that Aurthurian book? It wasn't something you would find in such a small library like this." Morgan spoke softly yet Harry had heard every word. Harry blinked a few times. That actually made a bit of sense.

"Why didn't you speak to me?" Harry asked just as quietly.

"I don't want you to be relying on me, young one. I want you to know I won't be here all the time." Morgan said simply and Harry thought he understood. But it still hurt.

"I don't want to go back to the Dursleys, Morgan. I tried. I really did. But, I'm useless. I can't protect myself," Harry trailed off, a tear falling down his face. He heard Morgan sigh and Harry looked up as he saw movement. Morgan had moved to sit down next to Harry on the concrete floor.

"You're only useless if you think you are. Tell me, Harry. How often do you exercise?" Harry blinked once and sighed himself. "When I'm running from Dudley."

"I want you to exercise more. It will help you later on in life. You need to be fit and then, just maybe. I will teach you how to throw a punch or two. Do you think you can do that?" Harry nodded excitedly.

"Yes, I will try. But, I still have questions from before. When can I go to the magical world? I'm going to be so far behind." Harry spoke nervously and with a bit of fear. He may be smart, but he will be dumb when he joins this new world. Harry didn't want that to happen.

"When you're eleven, my friend." Harry grinned brightly. Two and a half years. He could manage that, right? "Here. A few books from my world. It's your birthday present," Morgan said with a small smile and Harry's eyes widened. Potions? Hogwarts, a History? A beginner's guide of all things magical? Harry wanted to jump up and down with joy. But he couldn't quite get up yet, Harry still hurt where Dudley had kicked him.

"Thank you, Morgan. I will do as you ask. I won't let you down, I promise!" Harry said cutely which made Morgan chuckle lightly. "I don't doubt that, young Harry. Just be careful. I will see you soon, my friend."

Harry tried to get up, suceeding as he held onto the wooden fence. Harry hobbled to the library door, opening it he saw the Librarian was just closing up. Harry bit his lip. "Excuse me, Miss?" He said a little loudly and she jumped slightly.

"Oh, Harry dear. You scared me. I'm just about to close." She spoke and Harry nodded. "I know. Can I quickly go to my corner? I will only be two minutes?" He asked with a smile. The librarian couldn't say no to that face, so she nodded.

"Two minutes, child. Then you must head home." Harry nodded, grinning brightly as he ran to the back of the library. He had his own corner that no one apart from the Librarian knew about. That was where Harry would hide. He found his little shelf, which was next to a wall, a bean bag and a box of books Harry liked. Harry placed the books Morgan had given him in his hiding place, knowing that if he had taken them home, well. Harry probably wouldn't have lived another day.

"Thank you, Miss. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow," He said cheerful and the Librarian nodded a goodbye as she locked up. _Strange child._ She thought, watching him leave.

The moment Harry opened the door, he wished he hadn't. "Mum! Dad! Harry's home!" Dudley shouted from his room and Harry cringed, making it half way up the stairs before Dudley blocked him. Harry turned around to see a red faced Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia was hiding behind the living room door. Harry bit his lip, he had never felt so trapped before.

"We give you a home, out of the kindness of our hearts, boy. We give you food and a bed. Yet still, you think you're better than us. How dare you speak to our Dudders like that?" Uncle Vernon snarled and Harry, in all the years of Vernon shouting at him, had never felt so scared before. What was Vernon going to do to him? What was Dudley going to do?

Harry was too frightened to speak. To reply to his Uncle. Which angered Vernon all the more.

"Use your words, boy. After all you're so very clever. What do you say, freak?" Harry flinched violently. Memories coming back to him at the worst possible time.

"I - I'm sorry, Uncle." Harry stuttered a reply, curling into a ball on the stairs, closing himself in, trying to protect himself. Vernon sneered. But, surprising everyone in the room, Aunt Petunia had finally had enough.

"Vernon! Stop it! Can't you see how scared the boy is? What have you done? Dumbledore said to raise him like a son!" Petunia spoke and her eyes widened when Vernon turned to her with the same look he had given Harry.

"Don't mention his name!" Vernon spat. He couldn't understand his wife. Why was she protecting the freak? Surely she should have backed her own husband up before her nephew?! "Who's side are you on? Mine, or the freak?" Vernon questioned and Petunia flinched which caused Harry some confusion. Why was Petunia protecting him? What was going on?

"Harry's. I need you to get out of the house, Vernon. Dudley, you can choose if you wish to stay with your Father, or me." Petunia spoke unnervingly softly.

"Well, boy?" Vernon questioned angrily, not believing the day he was having. His wife was kicking hin out. After ten years of marriage. Dudley felt torn. But, after a long moment. He spoke.

"I want to stay here, Dad. I have friends here." He said in a quiet voice and Harry didn't know what to think anymore.

"Fine. You know what. I don't need any of you." Harry moved out of the way when Vernon stormed up the stairs. Harry glanced at Petunia who smiled sadly at him. After a long few minutes, Vernon stromed back down the stairs, not saying another word he slammed the door.

"Mum?" Dudley questioned quietly. Petunia looked to her son and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Dudders?"

"What happens now?" He asked in a quiet voice and for once, Harry agreed with Dudley. What did happen now? Was Uncle Vernon gone for good.

"Now, my boys. We have dinner. We need to discuss a few things." Aunt Petunia spoke quietly and Harry and Dudley glanced at each other with a look of confusion. Neither had forgotten the fight outside the library. But the pair were thinking the same thing. What was Aunt Petunia planning?

Meanwhile, Merlin watched from his spot in the Lake of Avalon as Vernon drove off and for the first time in a long time he smiled a true smile. Harry was safe, for now. That was all that mattered.

_Author's note.__I'm not going to have any pairings for a while. But Harry and Arthur will not be one of them. That just wouldn't work for where I'm going with this. As for who Harry will end up with, you'll just have to wait and see._


	3. Unsteady

**"Harry! Post has arrived!" **Harry ran down while putting on his green hoodie, grinning brightly as he nearly ran into the door. He picked up the post and skipped into the living room, flicking through the letters. His grin still on his face as he found the one he was looking for.

"It's here." Harry all but whispered. It was time. Aunt Petunia smiled. "Go on then, open it." She encouraged. Just as he was doing this, Dudley came down tiredly. After all it was only eight o'clock in the morning. He blinked once when he saw Harry holding a letter. "It actually came?" Dudley questioned in disbelief. His Mother shh'ed him as Harry read the letter out loud.

"_Dear Mr H. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_We await your owl no later than July 31st. Term starts September 1st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minevera McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress" _

Harry's smile was bright as he looked at both Dudley and his Aunt. "Where can we get this stuff, Auntie? Should I reply now?" He questioned and his Aunt withheld a sigh. She knew where her Nephew needed to go. But, she didn't want to set foot in that alley. She also knew the boy shouldn't go alone.

"Yes dear, reply now." She spoke, frowning. Harry noticed her frown. "What's wrong?" Harry questioned once more and this time his Aunt did sigh.

"I can't set foot in Diagon Alley, Harry. You can't go to the Alley by yourself, I don't think. But do you want a teacher to go with you?" She asked. "Because if you do, I would request one with your letter." Harry thought for a minute before grinning, having an idea. _Morgan. _He thought.

"I know who to take with me, Auntie. Don't worry. Oh, can I go now?"

This was where Dudley butted in. "Hey! How come he gets to skip school?!" Dudley questioned ludicrously and Petunia sighed. "You both don't need to go to school. Harry, reply to that letter. I'll take the day off work. We can all go to London for the day, how's that?" Dudley grinned, nodding excitedly.

Harry ran up the stairs, heading to his room. As he opened the door, Harry had the scare of his life when he saw Morgan sitting on his desk chair, looking at a photo album. Harry closed the door. "Hello, Morgan. Good to see you again,"

Morgan looked up to see Harry had changed slightly from the last time he had seen him. Harry seemed a lot more happier and actually had clothes that fitted him. Harry had also grown, both physically and mentally, Morgan noticed. Which pleased him greatly. Harry had done as he asked.

"You too, Harry my boy. So, did you get your letter?" Morgan asked with a warm smile. Harry nodded once, smiling, handing the Hogwarts letter to Morgan. "I'm about to reply. My Aunt, Dudley and I are going to London today. How would you feel about coming with us?" Morgan blinked a few times at the request. How would he feel about returning to the magical world? Back to his second home?

"I... Harry there is something you need to know. But first, I will show you something." Harry nodded, his eyes showing confusion. "I will be recognised in your world, so..." Harry watched as Morgan held what looked to be an old potions bottle, and Harry took a step back as Morgan's eyes turned golden. Harry blinked at the change. Morgan now looked to be about thirty, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked different than before... but... Harry felt like he had seen Morgan before. He searched the shelf for the Arthurian book. Flicking quickly through the pages, he held the book up to Morgana's face.

"Merlin?" Harry whispered. Merlin nodded once and Harry couldn't believe it. His oldest friend had been the greatest warlock ever to have lived? "But won't they recognise you like that?" Harry questioned after a moment of stunned silence. This is where Merlin smiled.

"No. I came to the wizarding world in my old man disguise. Never showing what I really looked like. Only the Goblin's and Elves will know who I really am." Merlin spoke and Harry grinned. "You might want to change your clothes, Sir. Old man clothes don't suit you very well like this." He said cheekily and Merlin raised his eyebrows. But he wouldn't mind showing Harry a bit of magic.

He pulled his wand out and closed his eyes, thinking of what he wanted to wear. With wordless magic, the clothes changed. Harry's mouth dropped to the floor, eyes wide. "Wow!" Merlin was now in modern wizard clothes and a robe. It was so cool for Harry to see.

"Now, I will meet you in the back of the pub your Aunt will tell you about. Be warned, though. You will be recognised. You look a lot like your parents," Merlin said softly and Harry's eyes started to water as Merlin disappeared once more.

"Harry! Are you ready?" His Aunt shouted from downstairs. Harry nodded. "Yeah!" He said, putting on his leather jacket and putting the letter in his pocket. He will write back to Hogwarts tonight.

It didn't take long to get to London by train. An hour at the most and even Dudley seemed to be excited. But Harry thought that was because he was skipping school more than going to see everything in London. His Aunt showed him the Pub Merlin spoke of and Harry was suddenly feeling very nervous. He really didn't want to be recognised. Maybe he could just go straight through without stopping?

"Well. Meet you back here around five, Harry? I'm sure that's plenty of time." His Aunt told him and Harry nodded, not being able to stop smiling, even though his nerves were builing up. "That is. Thank you, Auntie. For everything," He said sincerely and Petunia smiled, nodding at Harry. Dudley felt like he needed to say something to his cousin. They weren't best friends but they didn't hate each other like they used to.

"Good luck, cousin." Dudley said and Harry's smile, if possible, brightened even more. "Thank you, Dudley."

With a wave of goodbye, Harry opened the door to the pub, with a mission. He got half way through when he bumed into someone. He cringed when he heard a mug crash to the floor, making those in the pub turn and glance to him. _What an entrance, Harry. _He thought, as even the bartender was shocked.

"Why, it can't be. Harry Potter?" _Damn. _"I'm sorry about the mug, Sir." Harry spoke into the shocked silence.

"No, do not worry. Are you looking to get into the Alley? I'm Tom," Harry was surpised when one or two people started to get out of their seats, shaking his hand. Saying things like 'welcome back, Mr Potter', 'Thank you, Mr Potter'. Harry started to walk towards the back door after he said hello to most. Not giving anyone else a chance to greet him. He glanced at Tom.

"Sorry again. I know how to get in, thank you Sir." Tom nodded with a slight frown and without another word Harry closed the door, clearly not liking the attention at all. What Harry did not know what that the Defense teacher, Professor Quill, had a slight frown on his face. _Interesting. _Quill's master thought.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when seeing Merlin, who looked at Harry with a smirk. "Quite the entrance, Harry." Harry rolled his eyes, grinning again.

"I try my best," Harry joked back which made Merlin chuckle. "Remember this sequence, Harry." Merlin spoke and Harry watched as Merlin used his wand to tap certain bricks which Harry memorised in his head.

"Welcome, Harry. To Diagon Alley."

Harry felt he would never forget this - the sight of a cobbled street, with magical shops left and right. He felt the magic in the air... it felt like home. His eyes followed the shops to a beautiful, wonky, golden building with the words 'Gringots' hanging on the place. Harry's mouth felt like it would drop to the ground.

"I had the same look on my face," Merlin spoke, smiling warmly at Harry, who had to blink a few times to get him out of his daze. "To Gringots?" Harry asked after a few more moments and Merlin nodded.

The walk didn't take too long. After all, Harry would be looking at the shops later. He didn't like how crowded it was. But at least no one was really paying attention to him. Harry read the sign as they reached the entrance to Gringots.

"Well, you'd be stupid to try and break into Gringots in the first place." Harry summarised and Merlin grinned. "That is a very good point." He said as they entered.

Merlin knew from the looks he was getting that the Goblin's saw right through him. Harry, if he was honest, was a little scared of the Goblins. He hadn't seen anything like them. Harry wasn't quite sure what to expect. As they reached the Head Goblin, Harry stood a little closer to Merlin.

"We would like to access Mr Potter's vault." The Goblin looked down to the pair and his eyes widened with recognition.

"Well, well, well. Griphook, would you take over for half an hour. I need to have a word with these two." The Goblin besides the Head Goblin nodded.

"Of Course Ironclaw."

Harry glanced at Merlin, who nodded at Harry which reassured him ever so slightly. "We aren't in trouble, are we?" He asked quietly to Merlin who shook his head.

"It's not us who's in trouble," He spoke gravely and Harry frowned in confusion. _What was going on?__Author's Note__Sorry for the late update. I'll try and keep updates every week but I do get busy, and it might be a while before the next one. Hope you enjoyed said update. Review kindly or not at all._


End file.
